Double vie - SasuNaru
by Kaede Nmkz
Summary: Un blond appartenant à la famille de chasseurs la plus puissante de Konoha, mais qui ne veut pas être chasseur. Un vampire aux cheveux ébènes appartenant à la famille de vampires la plus puissante du village, qui assume complètement sa condition de non humain. Naruto et Sasuke feront connaissance dans des conditions inattendues. Comment leur histoire tournera-t-elle ? [SasuNaru]


-Naruto, nous allons fermer les portes il faut que tu partes.

Je hoche la tête et regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, en effet je suis à la bourre. Le professeur retourne à ses occupations habituelles. Je ferme mon livre d'exercice et quitte la bibliothèque à grande enjambées, si je ne veux pas louper mon bus il vaut mieux que je me dépêche. Pile au moment où je rentre dans le bus les portes se referment derrière moi.

Enfin arrivé chez moi, j'ouvre discrètement la porte d'entrée. À gauche à droite...il n'y a personne. J'en profite pour me glisser à pas feutrés dans le grand couloir et monte les escaliers. Soudain une porte s'ouvre à l'étage.

-Et merde !

-Naruto ! S'exclame mon père, tu ne vas pas encore m'éviter bien longtemps ! Tu vas monter un jour où l'autre dans ta chambre alors je t'attends...

Je lâche une seconde fois un juron et monte finalement les escaliers, je jette mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre et fais face à mon père les bras croisés.

-Tu veux encore me forcer à faire une patrouille ? Tu connais déjà la réponse...

Je m'assois lourdement sur ma chaise de bureau et la fais tourner de droite à gauche avec mes pieds. Mon père et l'un des plus puissants chasseurs ayant jamais existé, il excelle dans tous les domaines. Il a lui-même décimé un clan entier de vampires transgressant les règles en une nuit... je me demande qui sont les vrais monstres.

\- Je sais bien, tu me le répète sans cesse ! Je dois réviser fou moi la paix.

Je récupère mon sac et en vide le contenu sur mon bureau, j'ouvre mes cahiers et commence à écrire ma rédaction de français. Un silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes puis il se lève de mon lit, me fait face et esquisse un sourire narquois.

\- Bien comme tu voudras je ne voulais pas en arriver là...mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, tu sais que je peux faire du chantage ?

Je relève la tête de mon livre les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu n'oserais pas...

-Oh que si ! Sourit-il.

Je m'avoue vaincu... il ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. Je suis sûr que c'est une idée de ma mère fourbe comme elle est... Je grogne intérieurement il m'a bien eu l'enfoiré.

\- Alors ? Me demande t'il.

-De toute façon tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix...

-Tout-à-fait !

Il quitte la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres heureux d'avoir gagné cette fois-ci. Je m'acharne sur ma copie et la jette dans la poubelle. Je pose ma tête sur mon bureau et regarde par la fenêtre, le soleil va se coucher je ne vais pas devoir tarder si je ne veux pas encore me faire sermonner par mon père. Je me lève d'un coup bien déterminé à en finir avec ces bêtises, et descend dans le salon, quand ma mère me remarque elle me fait un grand signe de la main que je lui rends par la suite avec un sourire forcé.

-Où est papa ?

\- Il est dans le sous-sol il t'attend.

Je rejoins mon père qui avait déjà éparpillé tout l'équipement sur une table. Mes parents rangent toute leurs armes dans cette pièce, il est donc plus simple pour eux d'aller en mission rapidement lors d'alertes.

-Voilà, tout est ici, à toi de jouer mon grand.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et disparaît de la pièce la minute d'après. Je regarde la table : des couteaux, des armes à feu avec des balles anti-vampire et un équipement de protection sont disposé dessus. Je balais la pièce des yeux à la recherche de mon arme fétiche, mon arme de prédilection. Je me suis toujour entraîné avec un long bâton rétractable ayant une lame sur le côté. Comme une faux mais la lame est plus petite. Je la trouve enfin et la décroche du mur, je ne pensais pas l'utiliser en combat réel un jour. Je me change rapidement, range mon colt dans son étui, mes couteaux au niveau de ma cuisse et mon bâton rétractable à ma ceinture. Je vérifie si j'ai toutes les munitions qu'il me faut et remonte les escaliers à grande enjambées.

-Ça te va comme un gant ! S'exclame ma mère, tu ne trouves pas Minato ?

-Tout-à-fait !

-J'y vais...

-Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer de préférence !

-Merci pour l'encouragement, ça fait plaisir.

Je grogne et claque la porte derrière moi. Il fait maintenant nuit et seul le bruit du vent et des voitures dérange le calme de la ville. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants puis commence ma patrouille, c'est tellement silencieux que cela en devient perturbant...

Je fais un détour par le parc, je veux rejoindre mon secteur au plus vite. Je me mets donc à courir pour prendre de l'élan et saute par-dessus la clôture fermé. Les rues sont vides, pourtant c'est bien l'endroit préféré des vampires pour commettre des meurtres. Je fais demi-tour mais un bruit attire mon attention, j'ouvre l'étui, attrape mon colt et fais sauter la sécurité. A pas de loup je m'approche du bruit en question...et comme je pouvais m'y attendre il s'agit bien d'un vampire, non, deux vampires. L'un mort un humain l'autre essaye de l'en empêcher.

-Stop, Itachi contrôle toi merde ! Lâche-le, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si un chasseur nous voit !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, j'appuie sur la gâchette et la balle atterrit dans l'épaule du vampire dans une trajectoire parfaitement rectiligne. Il lâche sa proie sous la douleur et hurle en se tenant le bras. Il en quelques secondes le fameux Itachi se trouve devant moi les yeux rutilants. Du sang s'écoule de ses lèvres ouvertes montrant ses canines acérées. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser à ce moment là, mais je n'ai pas ne temps de quoi que ce soit car je me retrouve projeté contre un mur. Un choque violant suivit d'une douleur inouïe me parcourt la colonne vertébrale et me coupe le souffle. Je cherche à tâtons mon colt qui se trouve à ses pieds, en un coup il l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Je reprends mes esprits et attrape rapidement mon bâton pour l'activer, il s'agrandit et la lame sort. Je me lève et la pointe vers lui.

L'autre vampire se jette sur Itachi pour l'empêcher d'en faire plus mais se prend un violent coup dans le ventre. Je fais tournoyer mon arme et essaye de l'atteindre mais en vain il est bien trop rapide, la folie l'a totalement emporté sur le mental. Je ne pensais pas que les vampires pouvaient être aussi puissant une fois hors de contrôle. Avec peine je contre ses attaques mais finis à terre totalement désarmé et vulnérable... Il arrive au-dessus de moi, s'apprête à porter le coup de grâce quand un coup de feu se fait entendre. La seconde d'après Itachi s'effondre sur moi déversant un flot d'hémoglobine sur mon visage. Je fais basculer le corps sur le côté pour être libre de mes mouvements et me lève pour récupérer mon arme.

-Heureusement que je t'ai suivi, je t'avais dit de faire attention!

-Papa !

Mon père range son arme dans son étui et sort un couteau pour finir le deuxième vampire. Je le rattrape de justesse.

-Non ne le tue pas il n'a rien fait, il empêchait l'autre vampire de tuer cet humain !

Le jeune vampire ne bougeait pas, il fixait son ami maintenant mort les yeux grands ouverts. Tel un zombie, il se déplace jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit à son niveau.

\- Mon frère...

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir son visage mais quand celui-ci se tourne et que son regard se plante dans le mien mon souffle se coupe. Comment une créature aussi dangereuse peut avoir une telle beauté ? Ses cheveux ébènes font ressortir la pâleur d'une peau immaculée, d'ici j'ai l'impression que ses yeux rutilants me sonde au plus profond de mon âme. C'est à la fois fascinant et effrayant. J'avale difficilement ma salive alors que le vampire se lève pour nous faire face. Mon père pointe son arme vers lui près à tirer...

Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas voir ça... Il n'a rien fait pourquoi une telle fin doit arriver.

-Meurs en me haïssant, vampire!

Un bruit sonore se fait entendre puis plus rien, le calme revient, le vent souffle toujours autant. J'ouvre les yeux à contre coeur... Voir un innocent se faire tuer est totalement déraisonnable. Mais il se tient toujours devant moi les yeux grands ouverts. Le temps semble s'être arrêté car mon père ne bouge plus.

Qu'est-ce que... que vient-t-il de se passer ? Une balle à blanc ? Il a loupé son tir ? Ce n'est pas possible, il ne rate jamais sa cible.

\- Un pigeon... murmura Minato.

\- Un quoi ?

Je regarde au sol et constate qu'il y a le cadavre d'un pigeon complètement déplumé... Mon cerveau beug un instant, cette situation est tellement gênante. Il a dit une super phrase d'accroche et un foutu piaf à tout niqué... Je me retiens de me bidonner de rire mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

J'éclate d'un fou rire devant eux, toujours droit comme un piquet.

-Ah j'y crois pas, la légende des chasseurs se fait ridiculiser par un pigeon, on aura tout vu ! C'est si peu crédible ! Ah jpp :')


End file.
